Las razones de Sirius Black
by SeleneCassiopeiaMalfoy
Summary: Segundo lugar Reto Merodeador del foro The Ruins. Se dicen muchas cosas de Sirius Black, pero se le desconoce un porqué a su eterna soltería. ¿Será que…?


**Las razones de Sirius Black**

_**Summary: Para el reto Merodeador del foro The Ruins. Se dicen muchas cosas de Sirius Black, pero se le desconoce un porqué a su eterna soltería. ¿Será que…?**_

_**Disclaimer: Lo que reconocen, es de Rowling y de nadie más. Lo demás, mío.**_

De Sirius Black, se podían decir muchas cosas. Extremadamente guapo, era una de esas: Cabello negro azulado y ligeramente largo, con un toque de rebeldía que alborotaba las hormonas de todas. Ojos grises, de los cuales se rumoreaban que podían congelarte con una mirada. Y sonrisa traviesa que te hacía querer besarle hasta desfallecer, además de poseer un cuerpo hecho para el pecado, cuya figura desnuda tan solo se ha visto en una silueta iluminada por la luz de luna, deslumbrando con su armonía a las bellas afortunadas. Bueno, al menos eso decían.

Y también decían que Sirius era revolucionario, contrario a las reglas, y siempre defendiendo -¡hasta la muerte!- sus causas. Aunque también tuviera su parte de niño eterno e irresponsable, teniendo admitido y aceptado que él nunca crecería. Sería un Peter Pan del mundo mágico, y nadie se lo iba a discutir, porque ya todos se lo venían venir. Incluso James Potter, su mejor amigo del mundo entero, sabía que Sirius Black no iba a madurar. Ya han escuchado "el primero que madura es el primero que se pudre", y el hijo mayor de los Black llevaba esa frase como una de sus filosofías de vida.

De Sirius se le conocía un cerebro calculador y agudo, siendo bien dotado de mente tanto para aprobar lo necesario en la escuela, como para crear las mejores bromas y las mejores escapadas a Hogsmeade. Y siendo él el cabecilla de la mayor parte de las operaciones, era un deber el saberse al derecho –y al revés- todos los pasillos, escondrijos y pasadizos además de contraseñas y rutas de ronda de los prefectos. Así que, una de las cosas que se puede decir a ciencia cierta, es que Sirius Black era un chico inteligente. Así como también podía salir con una chica cada noche –y sin repetirla-, con nuevos halagos y piropos, historias y fábulas con las cuales podía encandilar incluso a Minerva McGonagall –lo cual hacía cada vez que debía escaparse de todos los castigos que le imponía, logrando en su improvisación el más difícil cometido-. La memoria de un Black nunca olvida, tanto fuera un dato que le fuera provechoso como el nombre de una chica que podría abofetearte el orgullo o dar una patada bien calculada.

Pero, de Sirius Black, no se le conocía un corazón. Tenía a sus amigos cosidos con magia en el alma, pero ¿corazón? ¿Sirius Black, el mujeriego más conocido de Hogwarts, poseer la dulzura de un corazón amante? Por favor… Nadie le creería si alguna vez se "enamorara", como tantas otras veces antes, o "desfalleciera de amor" frente a una chica de proporciones exuberantes. Sin embargo, todos nacemos con ese órgano sangrante y latente, del cual todos jurarían que ese joven mago carecía. Entonces, ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Dormido? ¿Desaparecido? Y es que nadie se daba el trabajo de averiguar donde se encontraba…

Probablemente, cuando era aún más joven, a ese Sirius le rompieron el corazón en mil pedazos. No es difícil imaginar que, estando encandilado por una chica guapa y decidida, se enamorara perdidamente y hasta el tuétano. No es difícil creer que cualquier chico haría lo que fuera por mantener y hacer corresponder ese amor que te estremece y hace arder tu piel. Y no es difícil saber la historia de un corazón roto, porque de esos ha habido, hay y van a haber millones. Pero, ¡Merlín! Es Sirius Black, y si hubiera perdido el corazón de esa manera, no bromearía de esa luz en los ojos de Lily y James apenas habían empezado a salir ese séptimo año.

Pero probablemente, se había enamorado de una linda chica, fiel, hermosa, capaz de hacerlo sentir como ninguna otra, solo que, en vez de hacer feliz a una, hubo dos ¡o incluso tres! Chicas perfectas en su vida. Y, luego de quedar con el corazón en las manos de ellas tres, se lo robaron por tiempo indefinido. Y, quedando en jaque por ese amor, la esperanza de ser feliz quedaría en una decisión. ¿Pero qué elegir? Y así, perdió. Su amor, dividido y perdido. Pero si fuera así, no se burlaría de Remus ante las cartas de sus "admiradoras" secretas, que lo obligaban a tener citas con ellas.

Pero posiblemente, tuvo un amor platónico. De ese tipo de amores en los que no crees para nada, pero de los que sabes que "si pudiera" o "si sucediera tal o cual cosa", serías y harías feliz a la persona indicada. Y, como es Sirius Black, tan solo conocía una manera de acercarse con seriedad: con sinceridad. Pero… ¿y si esa chica inalcanzable de verdad lo fuera, y desdeñara el corazón en bandeja de Sirius? ¿Y si le hubiera roto su corazoncito de adolescente, y hubiera quedado con una gran cicatriz supurante? Probablemente, sus ilusiones habrían quedado hechas añicos, y su esperanza derruida. Pero si fuera así, no se reiría se Peter y sus amores no correspondidos.

Pero tal vez, y solo tal vez, nunca amó. Nunca había encontrado a la chica perfecta que lo hiciera vibrar, que lo hiciera sentir esa calidez en el pecho o la ternura que lo ahogaría cuando la viera ser ella misma. Nunca había visto a una chica tan bella con el cabello despeinado y ojos furiosos, y nunca se había sentido orgulloso y contento con cada sonrisa que le sacaba a su chica. Nunca había sido el intento de yerno perfecto, y nunca había dicho "te amo" o "te extraño" o "vuelve pronto". Y tal vez, estaba esperando a que esa chica, la chica con la cual estaba destinado a compartir el resto de sus días, le dijera "¡Hey! ¿Tú eres el amor de mi vida?". Porque así era él.

Y por mientras, no estaba celoso de la felicidad de su mejor amigo –aunque tal vez sí de su atención, bastante disminuida-. Era paciente, y por mientras… chicas sueltas de cuerpo sobraban, y él no ni santo ni mojigato.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí, mi participación en el reto Merodeador del foro The Ruins. Chicas merodeadoras, ¡no me maten! Pero si les gustó, y quieren ser benévolas, ¡voten por mí! Ya saben (sí, "Yo solo sé… que ya tu sabe" Sócrates feat. Pitbull), que cada voto ¡cuenta! Pero los reviews, como cualquier bien, nunca quedan de más, aunque se sienten cuando no están.<em>

_Yo… fue un reto (literalmente) escribir sobre la época Merodeadora. Sí, sé que me salté algunas cosas explícitas. Están en Hogwarts, ¿pero dije alguna vez algo sobre el castillo en sí? Se trata sobre un merodeador, ¿pero es sobre él, o sobre una parte oculta de él? Y si no es un Sirius correcto… pues no puedo con la complejidad de carácter de James Potter, Remus es un personaje que debo pensar para saber como explicar su taciturnidad y algo sobre lo cual desentrañar, y Peter… ¡complicadísimo! Él es el traidor, así que hay que ponerse de su punto de vista, y hasta ahora estoy cómoda con tenerle infinito desprecio. Así que… con mi amor a los Black (y sobretodo a los hombres de ojos grises), escribí esto sobre el querido Sirius._

_Ahora, imagínense que Sirius murió en el quinto libro, ¡y sin conocer al amor de su vida con el que se iba a casar! Y si no la conocen los merodeadores (aunque sea Remus), no es novia. Y el estereotipo de chica-perfecta-para-Sirius, pues me parece que, o es una chica divertida e irresponsable o una chica seria que lo equilibre… o una mezcla proporcionada de ambas, siendo perfecta para los momentos de seriedad e infantilidad de Sirius._


End file.
